I, Red
by Transcendent Oddity
Summary: Some people are born free. Others will never escape their cages. I may be inches away from death, but this I swear - one day, I will stand on top of the world. And on that day, I will finally be truly free.
1. A Red Dawn

Disclaimer: Seriously, if you don't know that we don't own Pokemon, then you've been living somewhere on Mars. I hope Curiosity finds you soon.

* * *

Well, well, well. It's not every day that an old hermit like me has so many visitors all at once. What can an old man do for you children this fine day?

So you want a story, hmm? Well I understand the sentiment, but really, I'm not a great storyteller. Surely someone else can give you a better tale?

No? Well if you insist, I guess I can dredge up something interesting - just don't be disappointed if it's not exactly what you expected. Now, this is a story of adventure, of wondrous beauty and terrible horror, of courage and cowardice, of love and of hate. But really, it's just the story of the friendship between two misfits, struggling against the world...

* * *

Ever since I was a young boy, I've always hated Fridays. It's not that some trauma made me loathe the day everyone seems to love; on the contrary, Fridays were the days that kept that me alive week after week, kept my failing heart beating as steady streams of drugs made their way into my body, fighting off my father's last legacy. Even today, I can feel my heart straining to pump blood through my veins, and I'm just waiting for the day that it realizes that it can hold out no longer. But you didn't come here just to hear an old man ramble on about nothing. No, you came because you wanted to hear my story. Well, I say my story, but that's not entirely true either - if it had been my story alone, I would most likely be lying dead in some clearing in the Viridian Forest; I certainly wouldn't be in any shape to tell this tale today. None of you would be here either. In fact, there probably wouldn't be anybody else left at all. Who knows, maybe there wouldn't be anything left at all.

What's that?

Oh dear, you're right. It would seem that I've gone off on a tangent again. Please forgive an old man's foibles; my thoughts have tended to drift ever since I found myself truly alone for the first time. Even after ten years, I still miss him. Yes, I visit his grave, but only occasionally; he'd scold me something fierce if he saw me moping over him. But enough of this. You children wanted to hear a story that took place many years before that. That story, in truth, began long before I was born. My part of the story, or at least the start of my journey, happened over half a century ago, on a Friday much like this one. Samuel Oak was still alive back then, and trainers got their first pokémon when they turned eleven. Yes, eleven, not much older than you lot. Shocking, isn't it?

Anyways, it all begins shortly after I turned fourteen. My neighbor, Professor Oak's grandson, had just turned eleven you see, and he was all set to begin the journey across Kanto with his new pokémon partners. I, on the other hand...

* * *

…...am sitting on a soft leather chair with a needle stuck in my arm, watching that little brat Gary Oak prance down the street, singing his praises to the world. His grandpa's a great guy - he'd helped me out a lot when I was younger - but Gary? Oh no, little prince (though with the time spent on his appearance I think princess is more accurate) Gary thought he was some hotshot trainer, ready to take on all of the Elite Four - preferably all at the same time - before he even got his first Pokémon. Then Professor Oak gave him an eevee on his eighth birthday, and his head inflated even further, even though I'm not sure how that's even possible - it was full of hot air to begin with. Now he has another one. I feel sorry for all the trainers who are going to have to deal with him, but at least he's out of my hair for the foreseeable future.

To be honest though, I envy him. He's rich, has a loving family that isn't missing any members, has not one, but two Pokémon of his own, and has Professor Oak as his grandfather. But most importantly, he's free. Free in a way that I, with my weak, degenerating heart and small, underdeveloped lungs, could never hope to be. He's free to travel the land however he wants, while I - I'd probably collapse before I could even run from my house to the edge of town, a mere half mile away.

Regardless, my mother would never even entertain the idea of letting me go out into the world alone. I love my mother dearly, but forget the rest of the world - she made sure that I couldn't go anywhere alone. If it wasn't my mother or some busybody neighbor who decided to be helpful, it was my abra that was a constant presence, no matter where I was. He wasn't even my abra, just some pokémon that my father left behind before he decided to leave my mother alone with a two-month-old baby and die. I couldn't even change his name (because seriously, what kind of name was Seijin) since my father had named him when he was born. Ever since, it was all he would respond to, and eventually I just gave up trying; some things just aren't worth the effort.

Speaking of Seijin, he's right where he always is, hovering slightly above the ground as he watches me, or at least faces in my direction. Maybe he's sleeping. It's hard for me to tell, since his eyes are just slits that never open, but I doubt he's sleeping and I don't feel like testing him today. I've tried before, and it always ends up the same way. The moment I try to skip my treatments or attempt to sneak away, he's on me like a flash, sending a psychic alarm to my mother and mentally restraining me. The ensuing lecture is in no way worth the few seconds of rebelliousness. But - as I look outside the window, watching the last of the autumn leaves slowly drift to the ground, seeing the pidgey wheel freely in the sky, I feel a force rising in my chest. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of this life, sick of being watched like delicate china, always caged like some wild bird. I want to run, to jump, to fly, to sing, to dance, to do whatever I please! I want to be free!

But it will never happen. Even if I could leave this town, my heart will bind me as surely as any iron chain - even moderate exertion could send my heart into a flutter, potentially killing me. Still, I've always been more than a bit stubborn...

I look closely at Seijin again, carefully trying to determine whether he was truly asleep. He's quiet and still, not moving a single muscle. I slowly wave my hand. No reaction. I hope against all odds that he's actually sleeping, as I reach for the I.V without taking my eyes off him. Slowly, ever so slowly, I slide the needle from my flesh, holding back a whimper of pain, watching with held breath, ready to stop at the slightest sign of movement. The needle slides further, sending tingles up my arm. Finally, it's all the way out and he has yet to twitch a single time. I can't believe my luck. This is the first time in my life that Seijin has ever fallen asleep while watching me, and I plan to make use of it. It's literally a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I stand cautiously and inch my way towards the door. My mother is across the street congratulating Gary's family, and at this time of day, the noon sun keeps most people inside; if I want to escape, there will never be a better moment than right now. I slide my feet across the floor, passing bookshelves filled with classic literature and other great works right next to scientific manuals and books of pokémon lore, past the computer that has been my greatest weapon against boredom, until finally, I reach the door. My string of good fortune continues, as the door lies ajar and I slip out of my room into the hallway, tiptoe down the sometimes-rickety staircase, and carefully open the front door. I look outside, and something in my heart clenches tightly as I inhale sharply, not in pain, but out of exultation. I want to shout in joy, to scream to the heavens, to roar my defiance, but I don't. Rather, I can't. My whole body vibrates like a plucked string as I realize that I am mere seconds away from freedom. I look back into my house, glancing at the stairs that lead to my former life, before I turn and walk out without another backwards glance.

For the first time in my life, I am free.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: For those of you who don't already realize this, we do not own pokemon. If we did, there would be no such thing as Black/White 2. Seriously, Gray would have worked just fine...

* * *

I did it. I'm free. Free to do anything, go anywhere. I walk slowly, savoring the fresh air and mild warmth from the sun as it shines through the sparse covering of clouds overhead. I pass by Gary's house, hearing sounds of the celebration within as the town gathers to wish him happy birthday. Or rather, to wish Professor Oak's grandson happy birthday. Really, Gary is nothing special - if not for who he is related to, he would be just like thousands of other rookie trainers. Unfortunately, he is the grandson of possibly the most renowned pokemon researcher ever, who also just happens to be a former League Champion. Most people think that he is past his prime, but I've seen him sometimes, when I'm helping out at the lab. If he is this skilled when he is "retired", he must have been an absolute monster when he was an active trainer.

The thought that I should be more careful - lest I be spotted by any of the partygoers - crosses my mind, but I remind myself that no one in their right mind would pay attention to a nobody like me over, well, a somebody like Gary. Except, of course, to tell my mom that I was in danger of hurting myself. I grimace, trying not to let my jealousy ruin my reasonably happy mood. I continue to walk, slowly at first, but then faster and more confidently. My mother will be occupied for a while, but Seijin could wake up at any moment; I have to get as far as possible before then. I take a look at my town, hopefully the last time I'll ever see it. It's nothing impressive - just an empty space in the forest where there were a few rows of identical white walled houses topped by green roofs, with the only individual touches provided by the choice of flowers decorating each small lawn. The only reason this sleepy town - not even large enough to merit a pokecenter - can be found on a map is thanks to the lab of the renowned Professor Oak. To most people, he's a world famous pokemon researcher and widely respected as one of the topmost authorities on pokemon; others see him as one of the greatest pokemon trainers in recent memory. To me, however, he was the closest thing I had to a father. Which, now that I think about it, is probably the original reason I never got along with Gary; he has everything I ever dreamed of. I continue towards the prominent dome in the distance, wanting to see the lab where I had spent hours in my youth under the professor's supervision, sometimes even helping him with his work. I smile at these recollections; some of the projects we worked on hadn't quite gone according to plan - sometimes I wonder how exactly we managed to mess so much up - and when my mom found out, as she always did, the ensuing lectures were legendary. I doubt the smoke pouring out of the windows helped, either.

I inhale deeply, feeling my chest expand without any pain, and smile. Halfway through town and not a single twinge of pain - that's probably a new personal record. The grass, rich and textured like a fine carpet, feels nice under my toes as I flex my feet to prevent my seldom-used muscles from cramping. I keep moving, one foot in front of the other, steadily getting closer to the edge of town. It only takes a few more minutes, but in that short time, I walk more than I have in the last few days combined. In what seemed like an hour, but was really barely a fraction of that, I stood at the edge of Route 1, at the boundary of my past and my future. It really hit me then, the magnitude of my actions. I had just run away from home, with no food, no clothes, no shelter, and no pokemon - but most worryingly, I had left without my medicine. I fight off an urge to laugh; I had made it so far, just to be defeated by the same disease that had, no, still controls my life. My shoulders slump and I turn back, dejected, ready to begin the walk back to my cage. Before I had even taken a step, however, I hear laughter drifting from across the wind towards me. I recognized it instantly; how could I not? That same mocking voice had tormented me for years, tearing at my insecurities. I clench my hands and grind my teeth. There was no way I would return in shame and face that laughter again. I spin on my heel and march over the edge, sealing my choice. There is no turning back, not for anything.

* * *

Route 1 is just a narrow trail that winds through the sparse forest between Pallet Town and Viridian City. A cursory inspection reveals nothing more than a few tall ledges, surrounded by patches of tall grass that are a favorite haunt of many wild pokemon. I've never been out here before, but the professor has mentioned enough about the wild for me to know what to look out for, and I know for a fact that those patches of tall grass are going to be places to avoid. Continuing with my examination of the area, I realize that to my left and right there are trees as far as the eye can see. The trees are clustered so tightly together that there is no chance of slipping between them, so I look towards the only remaining direction - straight ahead.

And what a sight it is. As the early morning sun reflects off of the dewdrops glistening on the grass, I face an important decision - whether to keep moving, or to just sit here and take in the natural beauty of the Kanto outdoors, making up for every sunrise that I had been unable to see while held captive in my own house by this disease. I fight off the urge to giggle; the very fact that ogling the surroundings is even an option is nearly unbelievable to me. But as a quick glance back at Pallet reminds me, I'm not safe from discovery yet; if I get caught, this will all have been for nothing. I hesitate. I can go back now, and nobody would have noticed my absence. On the other hand - I look towards the glistening forest, and my decision is made; I take my first steps on the path towards Viridian.

There's something in the distance, shrouded by the sun. It takes me a few minutes, but as I get closer, I can see the silhouette of a man - no, a child. There shouldn't be any children on their own out here, since wild pokemon are known to attack without provocation. There shouldn't be any children out here unless - unless that child has something that would keep him safe. Unless that _child _is a trainer. I grit my teeth; it just wasn't fair that I had to spend my days watching my health while these children could roam Kanto as they pleased. I walk closer to him, taking note of his blue cap and ridiculous, bright yellow shorts; I intend to just ignore him, since getting jealous of a random ten-year-old just isn't worth my time. At least, that's what I wanted to do, but the kid jumps out in front of me and... challenges me to a battle?

"Hi! I like shorts! They're comfy and easy to wear!"

At least, I think he wants to battle, but all the idiocy in the air is starting to confuse me. I just stop and stare at him, because really, who does something like that? 'I like shorts'? How old is this kid?

Unfazed by my reaction, or rather lack thereof, he continues. "I've been pondering lately...how much longer will I be wearing shorts?"

I can't help it; this kid's seriously an idiot. As I burst out laughing, the kid stops chattering and glares at me.

"Hey! You're not wearing shorts! What's wrong with you?"

I stop laughing and just look at him. Maybe I raise my eyebrows a bit too, but the kid is suddenly on the defensive. He opens his mouth and looks like he's going to keep yelling, but he suddenly stops.

"Hey, mister. What happened to your eyes?"

Now it's my turn to glare. I don't like it when my eyes are brought up, they're just another thing that sets me apart from everybody else; they're also the only outward sign of my disease. The kid seems to get the point, because he quiets down and kind of shrinks in upon himself.  
As I start to walk by him, he reaches out and grabs my sleeve.  
"Hey mister, why are you out here without any pokemon? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

This kid is seriously starting to annoy me. I look back and give him a curt answer, then turn and walk away.

"Freedom? What do you mean, mister? Freedom from what?"

I don't answer; I've wasted enough time on this kid already. The kid calls after me.

"Wait, mister! At least tell me your name!"

I open my mouth and begin to answer, then I freeze. My name? I had left everything behind me; did that include who I was?

"Mister?"

I smile. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it properly. I remember my eyes, the symbol of my disease, yet also what sets me apart from the world. Yes, that would work.

"Hey kid. You can call me … Red."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, this took longer than we expected. Real Life got in the way (school started...)


	3. and Reality

We don't own Pokemon.

* * *

I'm on top of the world right now. Giving up my old name feels like shattering the last chain holding me back. I had felt like I was free before, but now, with my new name, I don't just feel free, I _know_I'm free. I reach up and gently brush my hand across my eyes, those same red eyes that are the result of my disease. Red - it is such a simple name, but for me, it holds so much more meaning. True, it was the color of my eyes, but it was also the color of my blood - blood that I could lose so easily.

I shake off my morbid thoughts. The sun continues to pass through the sky, and I would like to reach Viridian before nightfall, to avoid the increased ferocity of some species of nocturnal pokemon. There was a report in the news the other day, talking about how some young trainer had wandered alone off into the deep wilds by Viridian Forest. He was found a week later by a team of rangers - to be accurate, they found just enough of his skeleton to identify him. Professor Oak was interested in the case, since some of his colleagues earlier records had listed that area as relatively peaceful. Of course, the last time Professor Birch had visited that area was over eight years ago so things might have changed, but Professor Oak was of the opinion that something was provoking the wild pokemon. Personally, I think that the trainer managed to piss off a pokemon that proceeded to eat him, but it's not like I really care why he died. I just need to remember to avoid tall grass and other areas that pokemon tend to frequent. During the night, however, all bets are off. When the sun goes down, even the road isn't safe for travel; only idiots or those who are extremely confident in their skills dare to travel at night. It shouldn't be a problem for me, however. Viridian city is only half a day's travel ahead, even at my slower pace.

* * *

Of course, with my luck, it would take a miracle for me to even make it that far. The only thing I can think of right now is 'Oh Shit', but I do believe, however, that this would be a response most people can empathize with - there's not much else you can say when faced with a set of two razor-sharp claws inches away from your face.

* * *

My luck takes a turn for the worse shortly after my meeting with that annoying kid. As the sun begins to fall, I unconsciously hasten my steps in an effort to reach civilization before nightfall. Unfortunately, I realize just a little bit too late what I had forgotten in my joy at being free - the weakness of my body that had ensured that I could not live like others. I feel my heart seize and my lungs labor for air as I try to get my body under control, but it is too late; I had interrupted my treatment earlier, and now it's coming back to haunt me. My heart begins to beat irregularly, my lungs clench, and my vision blurs. I try with all my might to force my wild heart to settle, but it is for naught. Slowly, but inexorably, I grow weaker and find it difficult to support myself. The last thing I see is the ground rushing up to meet me.

* * *

I groan. My body is soaked with sweat, and shudders wrack my body. As I slowly open my eyes, all I see is black. I sigh, and relax my body. Wait. Black? My eyes shoot open and I jerk myself up from the ground, panicking. It is as I feared; the sun had set and the little sliver of a moon is high in the sky. It is the middle of the night, and I am still out in the wilderness, utterly alone. I hold my body rigid, hoping that my previous sudden movements did not attract any curious pokemon; without a pokemon of my own to protect me, I was completely at the mercy of almost anything out there. I get to my feet, scanning the woods around me. The meager light of the moon threw monstrous shadows everywhere; anything I saw could have been a rattata just waiting for my guard to drop, a pidgey preparing to rip me to shreds, or worst of all, a wild raticate ready to tear the flesh from my bones. I shiver; the wind had picked up, making my sweat-filled clothes feel like ice. I have to get to Viridian, but without any light, I cannot see where the path is. I take a deep breath, calming myself and my rapidly beating heart; if I had another attack, I would most likely die. I close my eyes and try to remember where the path lies, and which direction leads to Viridian. As I ponder, a scratching noise breaks me out of my reverie. I freeze instantly, unsure of whether that sound was made by a pokemon or simply the branches of a tree. I hear it again, closer this time, and all doubt leaves my mind. That was the sound of claws being sharpened against the bark of a tree. I turn and flee, running in the opposite direction as the sound, and soon meet the thick wall of trees, standing together like soldiers in an army. As the sound approaches again, I make up my mind and force my way through a small gap I find in the verdant foliage,continuing to run while desperately hoping that my heart would hold out until I reached some form of safety.

As I stumble through the underbrush, my eyes begin to adapt to the near pitch black conditions, allowing me to recognize blurred shapes amongst the layers of dark shadows. My heart is pounding, but I can feel that I still have a little time before the next attack; I had to find safety before then. I pick up the pace as I hear noises all around me, because I had left the relative safety of the Routes behind and am now in the deep wild. I run with adrenaline pumping through my veins, staving off my inevitable collapse, and hope that somehow, I am running towards Viridian. I can hear a pokemon growling behind me, but no matter how much I push my straining body, it continues to gain on me. Soon, it feels as if it is right behind me, but I am not foolish enough to slow down and look behind me. My luck, however, gives out completely at the worst possible time; as I run, my foot connects with a tree root, and with a sharp tug, I lay sprawled over the forest floor.

The pokemon comes closer; I can hear it. Its claws shine dimly in the minimal light, but

the sight of the two broad talons on each paw tell me everything that I need to know. I was being chased by a sandslash, capable of tearing through granite in seconds with its often poisoned claws. Usually defensive and territorial creatures, this pokemon seemed to be senselessly angry, for it must have chased me far out of its land; the bigger problem right now was that around here, sandslashes were only found in one area - Route 23, also known as the gateway to the Pokemon League. Even if I escaped from the sandslash, i would never make it near civilization again. A tear trickles down my cheek as I resign myself to death, and I begin to close my eyes as the enraged pokemon lifts its deadly claws up to finish me. The last sight I would ever see in this world is a brilliant blast of bright light, and then I knew no more.

* * *

A/N: Well, it's out a bit earlier than expected, but as a result, the quality is down a bit. We'll try harder next time...

Meanwhile, if you could spare a minute or two, please review. It makes us feel warm and fuzzy inside.


	4. Even Nightmares Can Have Heroes

While we're fairly certain that agreeing to ffnet's terms to publish a story already covers this, we don't own pokemon. Much as we'd like to...

* * *

I slowly open my eyes the sound of a pokemon growling. I'm not dead yet? My body feels like a solid block of lead, but I raise my head to look at the scene before me. And I stare. The sandslash is no longer about to kill me. Instead, its attention is diverted to another, smaller pokemon. I strain my eyes, trying to catch a clear look in the dark. As the clouds overhead drift overhead and the moonlight grows stronger, for the first time I see that I have fallen in a small clearing within the forest, just a few yards across. What I see horrifies me.

Why is he here? Why, of all the places he could have found me, did my foolish, idiotic, but loyal abra have to find me here? I can't move, I can't talk, there is nothing I can do except watch as my abra, no, as Seijin faces his death. I can do nothing, but sit here and watch the pokemon I had resented for so long risk its life to save mine. Why? Why would he do this for me? Is it because that was the last thing my father told it to do before he died? Is it because my mother asked him to? Is it because he feels sorry for me? Or, was it because - no, it couldn't be!

Seijin has teleported into the clearing between the sandslash and I. He teleports closer and tackles the sandslash. The sandslash is barely moved, and raises a claw to strike Seijin. Terrified for him I shut my eyes and pray for his safety. A warm liquid sprays across my face, trickling down slowly. My eyes shoot open, blinking the blood out of the way. Blood? I look up from the ground, and see Seijin standing over me, the silhouette of a claw visible near his left arm. Even as I gasp, however, Seijin throws himself back into combat, ignoring his wound as if it were not even there. He drives the sandslash away from my body, pushing his smaller body to the limits to move the larger ground type pokemon.

The sandslash growls and knocks Seijin away, sending him tumbling to the ground. Readying its claws, it charges at Seijin, ready to kill him. As those deadly claws prepare to skewer my abra, time seems to slow down. The claws inch towards him, getting closer and closer, just a hair's breadth away - and suddenly, there's a flash and Seijin is no longer there. He appears behind the wild pokemon, but there's no way he can hurt it; the sandslash's back bristles with needle sharp spines that would skewer Seijin if he tried to attack. Thankfully, the sandslash hadn't expected the sudden displacement, continuing forward and crashing into the ground. It seems like it's been stunned, but I doubt that such a minor injury will phase it for long. To be honest, all Seijin's been doing amounts to no more than a mere annoyance. It's not his fault; he just isn't capable of facing such a powerful enemy. We are going to die, and I feel numb - there's nothing I can do to help Seijin, and it's impossible for an untrained abra to survive, much less win, open combat against a sandslash.

Seijin spins towards me, ignoring the threat behind him. I want to call out to him, warn him of the danger he is leaving behind him, but I can do nothing but watch. Watch, as the sandslash gets to its feet and turns towards us, growling. Watch, as Seijin's back is menaced by deadly claws. And watch, as Seijin utterly shatters the limits of what I thought he was capable of. Ignoring the bloody wound in his back, Seijin vanishes again - and proceeds to prove that even an ability like teleporting can be deadly in combat.

Flickering images spring into being around the sandslash, each an identical copy of my abra, steadily increasing in number. They fill the clearing completely, and images of Seijin begin to appear in the air as well. The sandslash stops dead and growls. it lunges at the nearest image, only to fall through it and hit the ground. It gets up, clearly enraged, and swings wildly at the afterimages, never managing to touch anything. I lie on the ground, stunned at the impossibility of what I'm seeing. There are reports of abras being able to teleport so fast that they leave behind afterimages, but they are few and far between. Additionally, in each of those cases, the abra was extensively trained in order to pull of such a feat. And here - Seijin was using what was considered one of the hardest applications of teleporting known, and he was doing it without any prior training.

As the sandslash continued its rampage, constantly missing, Seijin perceptibly raises the speed of his teleportations, increasing the number of his afterimages as well. He begins to attack, taking chances to ram his small body into the sandslash's unarmored belly whenever he can, heedless of the damage from the recoil that he's doing to himself and ignoring the minor slashes from the sharp spines that he was accumulating. The speed at which he was moving allowed him to finally begin to actually hurt the sandslash, leaving visible bruises where his body was striking. I can't believe it. My little abra, barely two feet tall, is standing up to a sandslash that's almost twice his height - and winning. I can feel my mouth curl upwards. We may actually come out of this alive.

As usual, I am proved completely wrong. Seijin had just managed to get the sandslash angry enough to start fighting seriously. It stopped chasing the intangible copies and lifted its foot, slamming it down into the ground and sending a ripple through the earth. Trees shake and the ground rumbles, throwing clumps of dirt and stone flying around as the earthquake rolls through the clearing. Seijin ceases his continuous teleportation, forced to dodge the flying debris, and the sandslash takes full advantage of this opportunity - it gathers up stones and hurls them at Seijin, crushing him in a tomb of stone. My heart stops; Seijin's frail, battered body lay under layers of rock. My faithful abra had just been killed.

The shock keeps me from reacting; I just stare blankly as the sandslash walks towards me, uncaring of what might happen. No matter how much I hope, there was nothing I could think of - Seijin was already injured, and the pressure of the stone would have killed him instantly. As if in a dream, I turn to look at sky, tears trickling down my face. It doesn't matter anymore. All the freedom I thought I had, my joy at seeing the world - all of it was ash. Nothing mattered, except my constant companion since birth had just been murdered, and there was nothing I could do. I hear footsteps coming closer, interspersed with a rumbling growl. I don't bother to struggle against what will happen, since the only hope I had was so cruelly stripped away. I give up.

Fate, however, seems to have other plans for me. As the sandslash approaches, there is another burst of white light. Seijin appears in front of the sandslash, who, like me, is caught utterly off guard. As we stare at the abra who seems to have returned from the dead, Seijin seizes the chance and latches on to the underside of sandslash's body, holding on tightly. He teleports again, but this time he takes the sandslash with him. They don't reappear in the clearing, but as I look up, I can barely catch a glimpse of a falling speck in the dark sky. As it approaches the height of the trees, it seems to jump higher, moving faster than before. As the cycle continues, the speck moves faster and faster, and eventually I lose sight of it. All of a sudden, I hear a sharp whistling in the air, and the speck is again visible - just a few dozen feet in the sky, and coming down like a small meteor. Seijin, holding onto consciousness through sheer willpower, slams into the ground with the sandslash, throwing up a huge cloud of dust that erupts into the sky. My abused body could take it no longer. As I tried to stand up and move to the location of the impact, my sight grew dark and I fell, senseless to the world around me.

* * *

A/N: To those of you who are reading this, we would like to take a moment to thank Yukimura Hyouga for his reviews. Honestly, the only reason this chapter is out so soon is because of him...

If any of you had the time, even a simple review leaves us feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Or you can say that you hate the story, but at least we know you actually read it, right...?


	5. Insurance: It Saves Lives

Warmth.

Flickering light behind my eyelids.

A trickle oozing down my chin.

Where am I?

What happened to me, to Seijin?

* * *

The first thing I notice is the taste. It's quite familiar, although very, very bitter. The next thing I feel is the burning sensation on my tongue, followed by an intense urge to reach out and grab something - anything- edible, and shove it down my throat to help blunt the heat. Suddenly, I feel well and truly awake, albeit with a burning sensation in my mouth still warning me to be cautious.

I sit up quickly, only to discover that the burning sensation isn't limited to my mouth. I stretch in an attempt to relieve some of my lower back muscles, somehow managing to strain my arm muscles even further.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, young man. Allow me to lend you a hand."

The voice alerts me to the fact that I'm not alone. I look towards its source; an elderly woman is walking towards me, holding a small teacup in her hand. I'm reminded of some fairy tales I had read when I was younger; complete strangers offering you food and drink often have sinister motives in doing so. However, a fleeting flashback of the last few moments I can remember reminds me that given the choice between imminent death or being fattened up to become some witch's meal, I'd choose becoming the meal any day. It at least gives me the option to escape later. Just seconds later, however, this point is rendered moot, as I realize that nobody in their right mind would try to fatten kids up with something as bitter as this tea. With this in mind, I decide to listen to what the old woman has to say.

Doesn't mean I have to stomach the rest of the tea, though.

I obstinately close my mouth and shake an emphatic "no" to the woman as she pushes the teacup towards me. Despite the pain in my neck, I'm quite pleased with myself for how I handled this situation, so I sit back and close my eyes to enjoy the heat radiating off of the nearby fireplace.

The next thing I know, my mouth is being held open against its will, and I'm choking on some more of the horrid stuff. Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of an ominous black shadow with pearly white teeth leering at me. It's a Gengar, wearing that stupid little grin of its as it funnels more power into keeping my jaws held apart. I knew it, this woman really is a witch and not only that she and her Gengar plan to kill me now without even letting me say goodbye to Seijin or my mom and I didn't even get any of that fabled food that children normally get in fairy tales to fatten them up and-

Suddenly, I realize that the aching I had felt before is subsiding. I'm on the fence as to whether the vile concoction was worth it, but at least my head's a little bit clearer.

"Now you see, the tea does you good. Drink the rest, as a good boy should."

I'm still slightly perturbed by the fact that she has a Gengar and speaks in rhymes. She may not be evil, but she's definitely creepy. The tonic does work, though, and I don't want her Gengar to have to force it upon me, so I grit my teeth and prepare to stomach the rest.

"Not so bad, after all? That tea is just the right thing to take after a fall."

Really? There's no way that she just happens to talk like that, she has to be messing with me on purpose. That tea, though - it really seems like it works. The pain in my limbs is receding, and I can actually feel my heart and lungs relaxing. Doesn't change the fact that it's probably the most bitter thing I've ever tasted.

"So now that you are refreshed, tell me, what was your quest?"

What? Quest? What is this lady talking about? I don't answer, but as I scrunch up my face in confusion, she immediately catches on.

"Surely you jest. Why else would one walk to one's death?

Walk to one's? Oh. She means the forest. How did I get here anyways? And on that note, what happened to -

"Your abra rests beyond, after being buried in the ground."

Rests beyond? What! You mean he's -

"Nein."

How are you doing that anyways? It's not like you can read my -

"Mind?"

That's impossible, no one can read -

"Child, there is a lot you think you know. But for someone so well-read, you are actually quite slow."

I stare at the old lady. She really can read my mind? But then - she knows everything! Who I am, why I left, what my actions led to - she knows it all. I can feel my horror show on my face. She turns away from me and her voice loses the senile tone that it had before.

"You have your reasons for running away. Understandable, at your young age. But remember, you are not the only one at stake. Someone else now lies injured for your sake. If nothing else, think before you act; your mind is your greatest asset - is this not a fact?"

Without saying anything more, she exits the room, leaving me to dwell upon my own guilt and shock. Perfect. Not only is she a mind-reading witch, she knows exactly what to say to make things hurt the most; not even my mother's famed lectures could have made me feel guiltier than the short time I spent talking to the woman did.

Anxious to take my mind off of the situation, I glance around. The house reminds me of my own - slightly cramped and sparsely decorated. There are a few pictures on a bookshelf in a corner, and one of them is a middle aged woman standing next to a boy who looks somewhat familiar. A fire is burning merrily in a fireplace opposite the bed, and the room is small enough that I feel as if I am lying right next to the flames. I turn around to further observe the room and quickly have to stifle a yelp.

The gengar's grinning visage suddenly covers my field of view. He seems to be laughing at me as I calm myself - then again, with that huge smile on his face, he's probably always laughing about something. I decide that as comfy and familiar as the room looks, as long as the gengar is there I won't be able to find peace in it.

Luckily, I no longer have to focus on the gengar, as the lady suddenly re-enters the room, holding a healthy, very-much-alive, Abra in her arms.

* * *

A/N: Aaand, we're going to blame the delay on the hospital one of us was in.


	6. Hello, World

It's been about a week since I woke up in this old lady's house, and in that time, I haven't learned where I am, how I got here, or even her name. Not for lack of trying; her only response was that she owed someone a favor. At any rate, I'll be gone shortly. Now that Seijin has recovered from our ordeal, the lady promises to teleport us to Pewter City and leave us with a bit of money - a reward for surviving, she calls it. About Seijin, well, he and I sat down and worked through our issues - the lack of verbal communication slowed us down a little, but you don't live with someone for almost 15 years and not learn how to get your ideas across. Eventually we compromised; he would allow to me journey in secret, but in return, I had to stay by his side at all times. Sounds fair enough to me. I might resent him sometimes, but he's been my constant companion since birth - all things considered, it'd be more awkward without him around. Speaking of which, here he is now. He's got a nice set of scars across his back in an interesting cross hatched pattern. Nothing that impedes his movements, but maybe he'll get lucky with a lady abra out there. Hey, whoa, what're you looking at me for like that? What, no lady abra for - ouch, okay, enough already!

"Clearly, the pair of you are ready to leave. Trust me, I'm more than sick of you faces as well. Here, take this - the old coot would try to kill me if threw you out into the wild with nothing."

The woman's dry voice cuts through the air as she holds out a faded green backpack to me. It's clearly been well used, and has gone through a significant number of repairs. It probably has more patches than original material, honestly, but it's not like I'm going to turn it down.

"It has some old clothes in it, most of which should probably fit you. I threw in some potions and pokeballs in there as well, as well as a few extra surprises. Now, of you two would come over here and stand still, thank you. Oh yes, I should warn you - long distance teleporting can be, well, unsettling for those unused to it."

Wait, what? Oh, shit -

* * *

Ugh. No wonder people use flying types instead. It's been an hour, and I still feel dizzy. Well, Seijin doesn't seem to have a problem, the lucky bastard, but then again, it's something he does naturally. At any rate, I might as well find some shelter - that crazy lady dumped me somewhere near the Viridian forest, so I could get some experience in. Seriously? She also recommended that I keep Seijin's "little tricks" a secret, or at least close to the chest. Does she expect me to go into battling or something? No way - I'm just out here to travel. No battling for me. Well, that clearing looks like a nice place - lots of light, dry wood for a fire, and I'm pretty sure that I can hear a river nearby. I haven't seen any traces of large pokemon either, so we should be safe.

Wonder what else is in the bag. Let's see, clothes, potions, pokeballs, check. A foldable tent - seen a lot of use, but still serviceable. That was nice of her. A canteen, and a battered folding fishing rod. Where exactly did she get all of this? I mean, here's a fifty year old copy of the Kanto map. And way down at the bottom - holy crap. Where the hell did she get this? This is the first generation pokedex! And it's still working. This thing's so obsolete that I don't think even Professor Oak has one, and he invented it. Strange. Who was that old lady anyways? Ah, the bottom of the 'dex has initials carved into it. S.O. Doesn't ring a bell. Maybe I'll see her again someday. I doubt it, though. Well, it's starting to get dark, might as well set up camp. Now then, how did this tent work again...

* * *

Damn it, why does the sun start shining so early? It feels like I just fell asleep, but I should probably get moving anyways. It'll be nice to get to civilization again. Now then, which way was Pewter? The map says north, and based on the where the sun is, north is - that way. Alright, up and at 'em! Yes, Seijin, that means you too. No, I'm not going to carry you. Hey, it's not my fault your pokeball is still at home.

* * *

It looks like it's been a few hours. I don't really have a way to tell time, since this version of the dex doesn't have a watch installed, but if I could get my hands on a few tools I could fix that. After all, I did help the Professor with the newest model. This old one doesn't even seem to have a security system - hacking it will be a joke. At least it has a solar battery - if I had to charge it manually, I'd have thrown it away immediately. Actually, I might just sell it as an antique anyways, since it's not like I have a use for it. Hmm. Decisions, decisions.

Ah, I think I see someone. Might as well stop him and ask where Pewter is. Looks like a pretty young kid, so I should be pretty near the city. Oh great, he's wearing that same pair of bright yellow shorts as the last one I ran across. Steer any potential conversation away from them. Ah, waving and saying hello are basic courtesies, right? Well -

"AH HA! You have a pokemon with you! That means you're a trainer, and we can battle! My ratatta is a prime example of the species! I choose you, rattata!"

Oh come one, you have got to be joking. Someone up there clearly hates me.

* * *

A/N: Yes, we got two chapters out in less than two days. Three, if you include both stories. Hospitals tend to give you time to think, without much to do.

Review? Pretty please?


	7. Communication

Well, here it is. My first ever official trainer battle, not even a full day after I said that I wanted nothing to do with them.

"Alright rattata, go get that abra! Start with tail whip."

And the rattata starts of this battle by wagging its tail cutely. I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry. How stupid is this brat? What is that even supposed to do? He even gave the "move" a name, and all it's doing is wagging it's tail!

"Now that it's not paying attention, bite it!"

And, Seijin will just teleport out of the way. Right? Or not. Seriously, what kind of idiot just stand there and lets themselves get chewed on? Hello? Remember what you did to that sandslash? Now would be a great time for a repeat performance. You know, dance around it, leave a few afterimages, then teleport it up and drop it? Seriously, you're almost three times bigger than it. I could take this down on my own.

"Ha! Your abra's so weak we don't even need to put any effort into this."

And, now you're thrashing around trying to throw the purple ball with teeth off of you. This is kind of embarrassing, actually. It'd be nice if you actually did something, like sitting on it, maybe. Grabbing it's tail and spinning it around a few times would work too. Or, you could just start glowing bright white and - what? Oh. Yes. That would do the trick.

**"New pokemon identified: kadabra."**

Yes, thank you very much, you obsolete piece of junk. Don't give me any details on what I'm up against, don't show me any information on strategies for combat. No, just point out that an abra evolves into a kadabra. Tell me something I don't know. No wonder I've never heard of this model. It was probably scrapped before it was mass produced. I pity the poor fool who had to field test this thing. S.O., was it? Anyways, Seijin's little light show makes things a whole lot more interesting.

_"Yes, it does."_

What the! Since when do I hear voices?

_"Since now. This certainly takes care of that little communication issue, doesn't it?"_

Seijin? You can talk now? Well, this really does make things easier. In that case, show me what you can really do!

_"As you wish."_

A ripple in the air speeds across the field and strikes the rattata, wrapping around it and dragging it into the air. The psychic grip got stronger and stronger, till, suddenly, the rattata's eyes rolled up and its struggles stopped. I wonder if it's dead.

_"Not yet. Should I finish it?"_

Maybe. I wasn't the one who started this, after all. No. It's probably better to let it go. There's no need to leave hard feelings.

_"If you're sure."_

"I can't believe we were defeated! Wow mister, you're really good! Here, take this for winning. I'm going to the pokemon center and then I'm going to train more. I'll challenge you again, just wait!"

Okay. Sure. Have fun with that. Meanwhile, thank you for the cash and I hope I never see you again. Good bye to you too, and good riddance. As for more important matters, I'm going to assume that Seijin's new trick is something that came with his evolution. I wonder what else came with it.

_"Outside of the ability to make myself known via psychic waves, my mental strength and overall intelligence has increased. I feel faster, as well."_

So, you've gone and grown up on me. Oh, soon you'll be off looking for that special someone who makes your heart - ouch! Hey, stop! Since when can you throw things without touching them, you cheater? Alright, alright, I retract my statement. Will you stop. Fine. Will you stop, please?

_"Well, your mother would have my head if you came back as an uncultured lout._"

Mother. Oh no, she must be worried sick. Still, I can't go back, not now.

_"Who do you think sent me after you in the first place? She may not be happy that you've left, but she trusts that you'll come back someday. Don't let her down."_

I won't. I'm going to see the world, and then I'm going to go right back to where I started. Sound about right?

_"With your luck, that'll hold for all of an hour."_

Hey!

* * *

Now, Pallet Town in unusual in that it doesn't really have any barriers against the natural world. Well, besides the Professor of course, but then again, there isn't much that would be a threat to him. There's nothing in the area surrounding Pallet Town that would qualify, and to be honest, most of the pokemon there are pretty used to interacting with humans anyways. Afterall, that was the reason the Professor founded the town in the first place - to promote human-pokemon relations. On the other hand, I've heard that most other cities have some form of defense, either natural or artificial, to guard against rampaging wild pokemon. Pewter was supposed to have a pretty impressive one, but I've never seen any pictures. I know that they need something pretty substantial, since it's near Mount Moon, but whoah. That's big. Forget big, that thing is monstrous. Why in the world would a city need walls that big? I can barely even see the top - this thing has to be hundreds of feet high. Who built this, anyways?

_"There's a gate. It's open, and it doesn't seem to be guarded. Shall we enter?"_

Well, why not. Pewter City, here I come!

* * *

A/N: Well, here's us trying to get chapter's out faster. Tell us what you think!


	8. Fortress of Stone

Well, this is pretty much everything I expected from Pewter City. The predominant color scheme seems to be gray on gray, with buildings neatly blending into the surrounding granite walls. The people are cheerful enough, if slightly subdued, but there is a lively atmosphere that is very different from the small town air back home.

_"Well, here we are. Our first big city. Where to, Red?"_

Well, the best place to start would probably be the town center, where we should be able to find a room to stay in. All pokemon centers provide free lodging for a single night, as well as government subsidized medical services. While we do have a tent to sleep in, it would be nice to have a bed again, and it certainly wouldn't hurt to get a quick checkup for the two of us.

_"Speak for yourself - I happen to be in perfect health."_

You know, it was a lot less annoying when I didn't know what you were thinking, and vice-versa. Please tell me there's a way to block you from my mind.

_"In theory, I suppose it should be possible. I haven't the slightest idea of where to start, however - I'm pretty new to this whole thing as well."_

True, it would be somewhat odd if you knew everything about your abilities so soon. We need to find someone who can teach us then, because I get the feeling this could get very annoying. Unfortunately, there isn't exactly a way to just go out and find a powerful psychic - actually outside of the Leader of Saffron City, I don't know of any. I guess that means I have a little research to do. Yay.

_"Oh, stop. We both know you like learning new things."_

True. Let's get going, shall we?

* * *

The good news is that the town center has a small reference library on the second floor, where I quickly begin to look for any mention of a powerful psychic. Unfortunately, outside of a few unsubstantiated myths concerning legendary pokemon, there is little to go on.

_"There is always trial and error, though we should most likely be cautious with our experiments."_

True. On that note, I should head back down for a quick checkup to make sure my issues don't flare up suddenly. As far as Seijin can tell, my heart rate is within acceptable parameters, my breathing is under control, and there are no pressing symptoms that would signal an attack. I'd still feel better getting a professional opinion, since Seijin's not exactly what you would call a doctor.

_"No, but I've been monitoring your health for the last fourteen years. I'd like to think I have a pretty good handle on what your body is doing."_

Fine, I'll pass on the scan for now, but I'm going to see whether I can get some medicine for free. They do give out packages to new trainers, and while I don't have a trainer ID of my own, I can probably hack into the pokedex I received and overwrite the owner's name. It shouldn't really be a problem, since the 'dex is so old, and it's not like I'm going to do anything criminal with it. Good thing the security system is so obsolete - your average ten year old could screw around with pretty much everything on this. Looks like I'll have to make some aftermarket changes of my own, anyways.

_"First running away from home, then impersonating a trainer. What's next, joining a criminal organization?"_

Shut up, you.

* * *

_"You know, I was joking when I mentioned the criminals."_

That's nice, but now is really not the time. Standing over me is a man dressed in black, a red R prominently displayed on his chest. The museum floor is cold under my back, and I can see other patrons lying on the floor as well, obeying the orders of the men who had broken into the place.

_"And this is why you buy a ticket instead of sneaking in - it's bad karma, otherwise."_

Right, since these guys broke into the museum because I snuck past the line. Anyways, it's not like I have much money to spare. I just wanted to take a look at the fossil collection, since Pewter's is supposed to be the biggest in the entire region. Next thing I know, there's an explosion and five or six men poor through the new opening in the wall and start shouting for everyone to lie down. On that note, where'd you teleport off to?

_"The roof of the building. It looks like this isn't the only place attacked. There are plumes of smoke rising from several points in the city, but I get the feeling that the museum is the primary target."_

Well, I guess we just wait till the police get here with the gym leader. So far, none of the bystanders have been hurt. Then again, it's not like they're bound by any code of conduct, so it'd be nice if you could just pop down here and get me out.

_"Anytime, just let me know when no one's looking."_

Sure thing. I'll just lie here and watch the creepy men sweep dozens of priceless fossils into brown cloth bags. I have no idea why they'd want them, since there isn't exactly a huge markets for stolen fossils, but the group is doing a pretty good job of clearing out the museum's entire stock. Okay, four of them just moved out into adjacent rooms, and the guy standing guard has his back to me. Now would be a good time to get out of here.

With a flash, Seijin appears next to me and grabs my arm. As we vanish, I can't help but rudely gesturing towards the startled guard, who is just beginning to turn around when we disappear.

* * *

_"Now what?"_

Now we get out of here, and let the authorities deal with the problem. As much as I'd like to see more of the city, we should probably get out of here while we still can. There should be a patrolled road that connects Pewter City with Cerulean City, crossing over Mount Moon. We might as well head that way and take a look at the moonstone deposits - they're supposed to be a breathtaking sight.

_"Ignoring the fact that parts of the city are burning, how do you suppose we leave without attracting unnecessary attention?"_

Well, that's simple, actually. In theory, there isn't really a range limitation to the teleportation technique, as long as the user knows where they're going. While this normally restricts travel only to places you've been to before, I'm pretty sure that this can work, too.

_"A picture on your pokedex? Ah, I see. Clever - you're right, I should be able to use this. Hold on tight."_

A bright flash temporarily blinds me, and as we teleport away again, I'm thankful I asked for the basic trainer's kit before heading to the museum. I get the feeling we're going to need it.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'll be the first to admit that this isn't our best work, but schools been a pain and this chapter did not want to come out. Oh well, the next one should be out sooner. Much sooner.


End file.
